Light of the Lost
by Dragolight
Summary: Team Minato received orders from Konoha to intercept and neutralize a rogue scientist from activating an ancient weapon that was created to rival the Jiuubi's power. They successfully complete the first part of the mission but from there everything goes wrong. Meanwhile in the present, Team Seven are on their first mid C-rank without Kakashi. Strong Naruto, time travel, the works.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything about and from the original Naruto story or any story, character, scenery or anything that the lawyers could and might sue my ass for.

A/N: This story will be short. Possibly 4-5 parts/chapters. ~50K words.

This will be a little 'movie-like' side project to the 'Naruto of the Shinsougan' story that takes place between the Wave mission arc and the Chuunin exams arc. For the complete story read Naruto of the Shinsougan until chapter 8. If not read the bottom notes as they contain some detailed explanations on Team Seven's powers, abilities and relationships. Not reading NotS first, would be like watching the Naruto movie "Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow" before watching the series.

Light of the Lost

The moon was shining bright lighting up the path ahead as three shinobi followed their leader down the muddy path through the forest. They chose to travel on the ground to avoid losing their direction since this place was commonly referred to as 'The lost traveler' since many were rumored to have forever been declared missing when they detoured from the set road.

It was a mysterious place that guarded the canyon to a place called the Temple of the Sun. Long ago, longer than the Legend of the Sage of Six Paths, there was a civilization that created an empire that included the elemental countries and even further. It has been considered as being the greatest empire to have ever been and its people were thought as being the first ever to have included chakra users as a main part of their military. Although they didn't use modern Jutsu they were feared throughout the world because of this.

But one day, it all came to an end when the monstrous entity called the Jyuubi (Ten Tails) attacked and decimated them. No one knows the cause of this attack but what archeologists discovered was that they practically disappeared in the course of about ten years as they were gradually reduced to a small outpost that was only as big as the former Land of Whirlpools (Uzu no Kuni).

They were nearing their end when they decided to fight back. In their most guarded place called the Canyon of Faith, they used all their knowledge and power to create the Temple of the Sun. It was supposed to be their greatest hope but also their last. It had the power to trap the Sun's rays and when it was ready they were planning to use it against the beast to hopefully destroy every last trace of it.

But then, just as they finished working on it, they vanished without a trace. Nobody knows why this happened although theories exist, none of them have been proven. Since then many had tried to figure out the secrets of this fantastic place as it would mean military supremacy since, normally it was designed to gather energy fast enough to battle the monster in at most a generations but now centuries had passed, maybe even millennia and if it was still functional it would mean that whoever possessed it could form a new world order but also could cause a lot of bloodshed. However, none of them succeeded so in time it became more of a legend than history.

The brave shinobi were running at a speed that would make race horses green with envy. Their village had received intel that someone had found out how to activate the Temple and decided to send their best shinobi together with his student team to stop this from happening.

"Sensei, how much further?" one of his male students asked.

"We should see the entrance to the canyon soon." the man answered.

"If you are tired, you can wait here. Sensei and I can handle it without you deadweight." another student emotionlessly snapped at the first one.

"What did you call me?" the first one growled.

"I apologize. I should not have used such a word… that you couldn't understand it. Let me rephrase, 'useless'.

"Come on guys, stop it!" said the only girl in the team.

"Why yo-"

"Enough! Look ahead." the sensei broke their quarrel.

They saw the mountains rising beyond the horizon so they decided to pick up the pace. The shinobi cautiously made their way through the canyon entrance and then moved towards their target at a steady pace. They noticed that there was not a single living being around more evolved than a lizard or snake, much less a guard so they accelerated and, after making a few turns through they reached a dead end except that it had a building carved out of the mountain face.

(A/N: _It was very similar to __Al Khazneh__ which __coincidentally__ (since I thought of the name before I thought how it should look like) was used to portray the Temple of the Sun in the Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade movie__._)

At first they took positions at the entrance and carefully walked in, using flashlights to light their way. They noticed the faded carvings on the bare walls and columns as the entire place was a single room. As they moved towards the back the saw that a certain place looked like it was excavated recently with two massive stone slabs moved to each side of a square hole in the floor.

They tensely made their way to the said edifice and peeked inside. They saw some stairs spiraling down into the mountain. Slowly and carefully they descended down the flight of stairs but it wasn't until they began to see a light that they turned off their torches and kept going until the stairs stopped at what looked like a door frame from which a bright light would come from. Once again they took positions with the two boys guarding one side of it with the girl using chakra to hang above the boys from the ceiling.

When they moved a little closer they heard a weak laugh coming from the inside. The sensei then knew who he was dealing with so he casually stepped in to see temple carvings with strange patterns covering the walls but this time they weren't faded. (Think of the temple of the Vein of Gelel)

It was a circular room with six crystal pillars surrounding a central altar. The pillars were each glowing bright and what appeared to be fluorescent gel floated around inside. Each pillar was concentrating a beam of white energy at a point above the altar that had a sphere of energy as big as an SUV that looked like a miniature sun only it was pure glowing white and was very difficult to look at.

Minato looked around to see corpses of what seemed to be thugs and scientists scattered all over the floor foaming at the mouth.

"Kukuku, so close! Just a few more minutes and my revenge will be complete!" said a man that looked as a normal scientist in a white overall with pens in his chest pocket and black pants. He looked like he was slightly malnourished and had shoulder length messy dark hair and glasses and was laughing like a maniac with his eyes shot and bulging as if he had way too much caffeine "Those fools that treated me like dirt will feel my wrath!"

"Doctor Ryuen, you are under arrest for trying to instigate war! You are to stop whatever is that you are doing and surrender yourself now!" the sensei called out to him causing Ryuen to yelp in surprise and shoot his head back.

Ryuen now observed the man that snuck up to him. He was wearing a standard Konoha Jounin attire, black long sleeved-shirt, black pants and green Chuunin vest. The thing that set him apart was the spiky blond hair that reached to the man's shoulders with two bangs framing his face.

"Konoha no Kiiroi Senko." the doctor growled as he spoke "You are too late! Kukuku."

"Ryuen! Stop what you are doing and surrender! NOW!" Minato ordered, this time releasing a little Killer Intent (KI).

The man fell to his knees shivering but the crazy smile on his face never faded as if it was stuck there.

"I can't stop it! I said you were too late! If I stop it now it will collapse in on itself and will take out the entire fire country and a little extra in a titanic explosion. It must discharge its energy when it will be full! Kukuku! But-" he paused and for once looked serious if you ignored the death glare "-the only place it will discharge itself is up the ass of that bureaucratic pig of a Daimyo and his cohorts!" the doctor then went back to his creepy grin "Canceled my funds have they? They are just like the rest! They only want to make fun of poor Ryu-kun!" he paused a little before looking at Minato.

"Just like that bastard Akira and that bitch Rei! Why did you have to marry her Akira? SHE WAS MINE! WHYYYY! I showed them, I sure did! Just like these guys-" he said looking at the carpet of bodies in the room "-they got 'food poisoning'… or 'poisoned food'! AHAHAHA! AHAHAH! HAAA! I-It was good, sooo good! Ryu-kun did good… right mommy? Ha-hah." he finished drifting off talking to nobody.

By now Minato's team entered joined the party. Obito was the first to step forward.

"Woah! This guy's a few kunai short of a full holster." the Uchiha boy sweat-dropped.

Kakashi was the next one to step over "Whatever. Let's just stop his work and drag his ass back to Konoha." he shrugged.

His words made the man rise up to his feet in terror. "NO! YOU CAN'T STOP MY BABY YOU MENTALLY REDUCED BABOONS! I won't let you!" he shouted before running towards the altar. He got to where he had only two more steps to go before Minato intercepted him with a strike to the back of his neck. Ryuen fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well now that this was taken care of, I say we discharge the weapon and then we hit the road." Minato sighed and his students nodded.

They began looking around the room for instructions on how to do that. They got to a make-shift desk composed of a large flat rock that had dislodged itself from the wall. On it were Ryuen's notes on the weapon. It gave detailed instructions on how to aim and fire which he followed to the letter setting the thing to fire at the heavens.

"Ready for some fireworks guys?" the blond Jounin smiled.

"Yup!" Rin chirped as her teammates nodded again.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Minato answered and pressed a stone activation tablet.

The ground began to lightly shake as dust fell from the ceiling as it began to slowly open up like an iris (from Stargate). When the opening was big enough to fit it, the mini-Sun began to ripple from the 'north pole (np)' to the 'south' one and as the first ripple reached the destination a small bulge formed on the np that ruptured sending a light beam through the iris and up to the stars.

Team Minato watched the show for a little while before they began packing any form of useful intel and were about to bag Ryuen when the mini-sun released a ring pulse of energy from its equator that blasted them in separate directions and crashing into the wall.

"Sensei what's happening?" Rin cried out.

"I don't know but it can't be good!" he called out to her.

"Kukuku, my baby is awake!" Ryuen shouted as he was slowly rising up from the floor panting and trembling like mad. "Did you think that I was foolish enough to write how to kill my child? What you did was merely starve it but it will still cry out with enough force to take the forest with it in a few seconds now, ahahahahahah!"

'SHIIT!' Minato thought as he threw three of his special kunai at his students. He then Hiraishined to them and picked them up before teleporting as close as possible to Ryuga to take him as well but he was too late as the mini-Sun exploded engulfing the doctor and nearly got the Konoha nin as well but Minato teleported together with everyone at the exact same time the light from the blast reached them.

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure when three Gennin were called to the Hokage's office. They made their way to his tower and quickly up the stairs before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" a voice behind the door welcomed them.

"You wanted to see us Jijii?" Naruto chirped.

"Oi Naruto, how can you talk to Hokage-sama like that?" his teammate shot towards him.

"It's alright Sasuke. I prefer it that way." Hiruzen smiled.

"So what's the situation?" Naruto asked.

The man took a deep whiff of his pipe. "I need you three for a C-rank mission. It involves recovering a scroll with some non-critical information from a bandit camp. Kakashi will not be with you but he told me you can handle it and judging by the mission to Nami report, I agree. Do you accept?"

"What are the details? What can we expect and can we use lethal force?" asked Sasuke.

"You will travel to the place called The Lost Traveler forest near the Canyon of Faith. There will be some fifty or so bandits so I guess that you will have no trouble with them. Lethal force is approved only if necessary or after you secured the objective. I will remind you that this is not an extermination mission." the man blew another lung-full of smoke.

"Understood! When do we leave?" Hinata quizzed.

"A.S.A.P.! Naruto your stealth and recon skills are vital for this mission so I'm putting you in charge! Good luck!" the man ordered.

"Hai!" they said in unison and shunshined from the office to go pack for the journey. It didn't take them more than a few minutes to meet at the gate.

Sasuke spoke first "Remind me to treat you to lunch sometimes for teaching us scroll Fuuinjutsu. Also, great idea to have scrolls with supplies always at the ready."

Naruto just grinned back "Are you sure that your wallet can handle you treating me?"

Sasuke just smirked and Hinata giggled before taking off at Jounin speed towards their destination. Halfway there Hinata asked about their destination and the walking library that was Naruto was more than happy to share the story.

"It was said to be the last stronghold of the mightiest empire to have ever been where they built the most fantastic weapon mankind has ever known but for some reason, a couple of years ago it was destroyed. Nobody knows what happened to it but some suspect that the rock was unstable and it caved in."

"What kind of weapon?" Sasuke intervened.

"A powerful one said to be capable of destroying the Jyuubi." Naruto answered.

"Wow!" both his teammates interjected.

They continued making good time to their target.

Two days later they reached their destination where they changed into traditional Ninja attires and waited for nightfall when they had no trouble completing the mission with Naruto using Kagamiiki while Hinata and Sasuke were standing guard. For good measure Naruto assassinated their leader to keep them occupied while they made a quick getaway. The blond then simply Hiraishined back to his teammates.

"How did it go?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto smirked behind his mask and held out the scroll before sealing it inside his wristband. "Took out their leader too. This should cause some internal strife and before they solve it we should already be in our beds."

"Good thinking." Sasuke praised.

"Alrighty, now that we have the scroll, let's head back an-" Naruto began but was stopped when a round vortex of bright light appeared between them for a moment before exploding with a ring like shockwave that blasted them into the bushes.

A man and three teenagers appeared where the vortex was a second ago. Naruto was now standing next to Sasuke while Hinata was in the foliage on the other side of the road, watching the events take hold since the blast didn't affect them too much. The light was dim so they didn't see who they were.

"*Cough* You guys alright?" the man asked.

"*Cough* Yes sensei!" a girl responded.

"I'm fine!" a gray haired boy answered.

"Me too!" the last one continued. "How about you sensei?"

"I'm okay I think, if not a little tired." the Jounin answered.

In the bushes the Gennin were communicating between themselves thanks to the special telepathic seals they had on them.

'What happened? Guys, are you okay?' Naruto began.

'I'm fine!' answered Sasuke.

'Same here!' Hinata confirmed. 'But, who are they?'

'Don't know? Should we confront them?' Naruto transmitted.

'No, not yet! I don't think that they know of us yet so let's spy on them first.' Sasuke answered.

'Copy!' both his teammates answered before turning their attention to the newcomers.

"Sensei, where are we?" the unknown girl asked.

"Looks like we are still in the forest even though I wanted to teleport further." the man continued.

"But why is it night? It was morning when we activated that thing-o-ma-gig." a boy asked.

"'Thing-o-ma-gig'? Did you come up with that yourself Obito or did a three year old told you?" the gray haired one snickered.

'Obito?' Sasuke was surprised.

"Shut it Kakashi! If you are mister know-it-all prodigy then maybe you know why it's night, hmm?" the one now named Obito answered.

'Kakashi?' Naruto followed Sasuke.

"Guys stop it!" the girl tried peacemaking.

"Stay out of this Rin! This guy had it coming for a while now!" they both answered at the same time making the man sigh.

'Rin?' Hinata continued before all of them said 'Then that guy must be-'

'Minato-sensei, I really can't work with this guy!' both Kakashi and Obito pointed at each other.

'DAD!' Naruto's eyes shot open but regained his composure and darkened his gaze 'No this can't be right. Dad is supposed to be dead! Whoever they are they will pay for taking dad's appearance!' he mentally growled but a voice inside of him calmed him down.

'**If that guy uses a Henge then he's damn good about it!**' the voice warned.

'What do you mean Kurama-nii?' Naruto puzzled.

'**I mean that his chakra signature is that of the Yondaime kit! I know because this seal is made with his chakra.**" Kurama answered.

'WHAT?' the blond mentally yelled.

'What's wrong?' both his teammates heard his 'scream'.

'Kurama-nii-san says that the man's chakra is the same as dad's!' the Gennin leader responded and his teammates answered the same as he did 'WHAT?'

'Let me check, Byakugan!" Hinata continued. "It's hard to tell unless you are looking for it because of Kurama-san's chakra but the similarities are definitely there. Kind of like a brother's or… father's would be!'

'Then he is the Yondaime, but how?' Sasuke lowered his stance.

His question was answered when they shifted their gazes to the foursome.

"What do you mean that something might have gone wrong with the Hiraishin?" Obito questioned.

"I mean that when that thing exploded I wanted to teleport to a Hiraishin kunai that I left at the entrance of the forest but we ended up in the middle of it during nighttime. Also there are no Hiraishin markers around here." Minato surveyed his surroundings.

"But how could that happen?" asked Rin.

"Like I said I don't know but I suspect that it was due to the Temple of the Sun weapon exploding." Minato sighed.

(A/N: _Remember that Naruto is a space-time specialist!_)

'Temple of the Sun weapon exploded? Hiraishin? Hmm… What if-? No! You would need a tremendous amount of energy to do it! A tailed beast worth's and…' Naruto mentally face-palmed himself 'Of course! The Temple was designed to fight the Jyuubi in at most fifty years or so but it has been gathering energy for centuries! That would explain the power but the conditions for it to happen are borderline outrageous. So let's see we have the power, what about the medium? The Hiraishin would be the medium.' The boy went into professor-mode.

'The point of origin? That was dad… and the destination point would be another Hiraishin marker but none of dad's should have survived to this day. Plus the sudden intake of power would spike his own making it unreada-! Spike? Powerful? As in my more potent chakra? As in the Hiraishin markers that I placed on my teammates' clothes?' another mental face-palm.

'Naruto!' The blond snapped back to reality when Sasuke shook him by the shoulder. 'We lost you for a moment there.'

'Sorry! I think they are the real deal!' Naruto answered.

'How?' Hinata puzzled.

'Time travel! I know it sounds crazy but I promise I will explain later but right now I think that we should confront them before they move on. Don't say anything to them unless spoken to first, got it?' the blond ordered.

'Hai!' they both answered before they jumped out of the bushes.

The shinobi from the past were now having a strange discussion.

"So your saying that explosion reached us just as you Hiraishined us out of there?" Kakashi began.

"Yes." Minato answered.

"But sensei, Ryuen said that the explosion would decimate the forest and yet it's still here." Obito commented."

"True. He did say that." Minato continued while thinking of the probabilities.

"Just what in the Elemental Countries happened?" Rin cried out but just then she and her teammates heard a thump behind them.

They quickly turned to the spot and saw three twelve to fourteen year olds judging by their height, dressed in classical black ninja gear.

"I think I can answer that question." said the ninja in the front.

The past team immediately went on guard. 'I didn't even sense them coming!' they all thought as their hands went for their weapons of choice.

"Whoa, easy there! We are not your enemies!" the ninja raised their hands in surrender before the one in front used a thumb to lift the cloth from his forehead, revealing a Konoha headband.

The sight of the hitai-ate relaxed them a little bit.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"Before we can answer that I must explain where you are. Or should I say when…!"

"What?" were Minato and Kakashi's surprised answers.

Obito on the other hand was not buying it and charged forward.

"Obito stop!" Minato yelled but the Uchiha didn't hear him.

The ninja looked at his male teammate who nodded back before shunshining and appearing in front of the Uchiha blocking a kunai strike with another kunai.

"Nani?" Obito puzzled.

"An Uchiha can't be this rude Obito-san." the boy's opponent commented.

"How do you know I'm an Uchiha?" the surprised Obito questioned.

The ninja only smirked as he closed his eyes, before opening them revealing a set of three-tomoed Sharingan.

"Sharingan? You're an Uchiha too?" he said lowering his kunai.

The ninja nodded once before shunshining back to his team.

The ninja leader then said "And in case you are wondering, my other teammate is a Hyuuga."

Minato and his team noticed the milky-white eyes that confirmed the boy's words and finally lowered their guard as it was concrete proof that these shinobi were from Konoha.

The leader sighed "Look I know that this will be confusing and unbelievable but bear with me and don't ask any questions until I'm done okay?"

Team Minato nodded in acceptance and prepared their minds.

"I will cut to the chase! If my assumptions are correct you are by what you would call in the… future! Twelve to fifteen years to be exact." said the leader making the past shinobi bulge their eyes with Rin bringing her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"How?" Obito couldn't resist.

"Before I explain I need to know how you stand with your quantum mechanics?" leader sighed.

"Quanto what? We're shinobi not mechanics!" the Uchiha crossed his arms and Kakashi sighed in embarrassment.

"Quantum mechanics baka! It's physics, particle physics to be more exact but it's a difficult subject studied at the capital universities of the elemental nations." the mini-scarecrow scolded his teammate.

"Teme, don't call me a baka! How was I supposed to know that?" Obito snapped at Kakashi.

"Probably by staying awake in the academy baka!"

"Enough!" Minato ordered before turning to the unknown team "Please continue!"

Leader continued "Yes, well quantum mechanics state that to travel in time you would need a couple of things to make it happen. An unimaginable source of power, a medium, an origin and a destination. Now let me ask you again, did you come into contact with any power source that huge recently?"

Minato and Rin were busy thinking while the boys were glaring at each other. After a few seconds the man and the girl shot their heads up "The Temple of the Sun!"

"Indeed, it was how I suspected. I will spare you the suspense and tell you that the medium was the Hiraishin jump. The origin was the point in time and space you jumped from. As for the destination, well that was … my Hiraishin marker that I put on my teammates clothes here." leader answered and his two teammates lifted their sleeves to reveal the Hiraishin marked armguards. "My chakra is similar to your sensei's but much more potent so it could break the time barrier and pull you here when the Temple's power spiked your own. Have I made any sense?"

Minato, Rin and Kakashi nodded in confirmation but Obito had a big question mark above his head. The leader sighed before turning to his Uchiha comrade. After a few seconds the Uchiha ninja nodded and turned to his clansman saying "Basically the big Temple boom pushed you through time instead of space and you ended up here."

Obito's face then lightened up and he smiled. His right fist hit his left hand saying "Oh! I get it now!" earning three sweat-drops from his teammates.

"Okay, we understand now but the question remains. Who are you?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

The ninja subordinates looked to their leader who nodded in approval. The boy was first as he undid his mask revealing his brunet hair in the shape of a … duck's ass and his face. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha's son!" he said making Obito's eyes bulge.

The next to follow was the girl who, after undoing her mask revealed a long dark-blue hair and an angelic face. "Hello! My name is Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Hiashi and heir to the clan!" she smiled.

Now the only one who was left was the leader who took a few moments to stand still making the past team raise their eyebrows and for mini-Kakashi to say "Well?"

"Impatient aren't you Kakashi…-sensei!" he answered before moving his hands to the back of his head to remove the bindings of his mask. He slowly removed the top and spiky blond hair came out from underneath. Removing his forehead bindings showed more blond hair and a worn but still usable Konoha hitai-ate.

The past team was getting more and more nervous as the shinobi in front of them was beginning to look like someone… familiar to them.

The last piece of black cloth fell from his face and now they could see a well-toned face with very little baby fat and… three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. But this wasn't the thing that nearly gave them a heart attack. No, it was the fact that his sapphire sky-blue eyes and the hair made him look like a Shadow Clone of Minato when he was a child.

"I am Naruto … Namikaze-Uzumaki! Hi dad!" he smiled and the Jounin fainted.

Five minutes later and a dozen slaps and the man woke up. "Hmm… what?"

"Phew! You scared us there sensei." Rin sighed in relief.

The man slowly rose to a sitting position "Sorry guys!"

"Heh! No problem sensei. I would faint too if I would meet my son this way!" Obito chuckled.

"You would faint if you found out that your dog had pups." Kakashi commented.

"Teme!" Obito snapped at the scarecrow holding a fist in front of his face.

"Guys quit it! Can't you see that sensei is still in shock?" Rin tried to break the fight.

Minato was a little lost in thought but slowly he got on his feet just as Naruto approached him. They looked in each other's eyes whilst everyone stood still. A few seconds passed in silence but to the father and son it seemed like an eternity before the man broke the silence.

"Hi… son! Well this is awkward." Minato chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto smirked just a fraction before returning to his serious expression. He then motioned to Minato to bring his head closer. The man conformed and got on one knee in front of his son. They stayed like that for another moment before the boy inhaled deeply.

"Dad… grit your teeth!"

"Wha-" Minato didn't get to react as he was punched hard by Naruto and was sent skidding two feet backwards.

The Jounin's students wanted to rush to his side but Sasuke and Hinata shunshined in their way.

Minato got his bearings back and was rising of the ground on one knee, an arm holding his sore jaw. However, before he could move further Naruto appeared in front of him yelling "That was for sealing the Kyuubi in me!"

Minato's eyes shot open as he looked at his son's angry expression. The man didn't know what to say "Naruto I-"

He was silenced again but this time by a deep hug "This is for sealing the Kyuubi in me and everything else." the boy whispered softly surprising Minato who seemed frozen but recovered quickly and returned the motion.

The other shinobi were watching the scene with interest until they heard a rustle behind them. Out of the woods came about two dozen bandits armed to the teeth.

"Well isn't this touching? Too bad we have to skin you alive for killing our boss." a thug the size of a grizzly bear belched.

The only ones to turn to them were team Minato minus their Jounin.

"Oi listen to me you brats!" the bandit growled when the others didn't bother with them.

"Let's just kill them Aniki!" "They deserve to die for what they did to boss!" "Yeah!" "Alright!" a chorus of bandits screamed behind them until Hinata shunshined before 'Aniki' in a Hakke stance, Byakugan activated.

"You're noisy." The girl growled before she blasted 64 of his Tenketsu in rapid motion and sent him back into his followers with the last strike.

"Aniki!" shouted the thug closest to the action. "You will pay for that bitch! Get her!" he screamed but no one answered.

Turning his head towards the rear, what he saw shocked him. His bandit brothers were on the ground, staining it with their blood. In the middle was Naruto holding the bloodied blade Meian with his back turned to the man and his head turned slightly, the only visible eye looking like a large white L.E.D bulb.

Even Minato was surprised. One minute he was holding Naruto and the next he just … vanished. No flash, no sound, no nothing he just disappeared only to turn his head and see a massacre scene with his son in the middle.

Sasuke who was closer to the man sighed. "If that moron kept his mouth shut he wouldn't have even known when he died. He just had to call Hinata a bitch and piss off Naruto."

The thug was frozen in place as Naruto was slowly was making his way to him. The moon behind him made his appearance completely dark except his menacing glowing eyes and his shining white blade that was dripping blood. As soon as the boy was within five feet of the man he started pouring out incredible KI on the man that leaked over to the rest of the shinobi who, besides Minato and team seven, started shivering like crazy.

"Wh-what is this KI?" Kakashi mumbled as he had trouble breathing.

Obito was on his hands and knees panting like crazy and Rin had collapsed on her rear and was crying while holding the sides of her head until Sasuke and Hinata moved to them with the boy holding Obito's shoulder and the Hyuuga heir hugging Rin, calming them down.

But the thug had it the worst. He was suffering the blunt of the energy, which was keeping him frozen stiff while his mind was going a mile a minute searching for ways to kill himself. It was absolute torture to feel as powerless as he was.

"I'm going to let you live long enough to regret your mistake." Naruto growled "You shouldn't have called my girlfriend a bitch." he continued while slowly lifting his left hand which started glowing sick green.

When his hand reached the position where his index and middle fingers were pointing at the man, a green beam of light shot towards him, instantly impaling him in the middle of his chest. The thug took two seconds to register the events before he let out a mind-shattering scream as the light was exciting his pain receptors as if his body was on fire.

Five more seconds later Naruto growled "This is for all the people that you robbed, raped and murdered! Die!" before closing his fist and a vertical ring like shockwave of green energy erupted from his fist and shot towards the thug, letting him pass through the hole in the middle and instantly turning his flesh fluorescent green before vaporizing leaving only his skeleton that crumbled to the ground.

Naruto then looked at the remains and spat out "May you find forgiveness in the next life, asshole!" before sighing, Meian fading from his hand. He turned to the rest of the people watching the display and put on his cheerful face "Well that was nasty. I'm hungry!" earning two face-plants from his teammates.

Kakashi stared at him in disbelief. Rin had a similar face and Obito… well he was the first to break the silence.

"Me too!" he chirped earning face-plants from his teammates and sensei as well.

"Well then, let's head home! I'm sure Jijii will have a heart attack when he sees the Fourth Hokage alive! Ha-ha!" Naruto laughed putting his hands on his waist.

"What do you mean the Fourth Hokage, and what do you mean by 'alive'?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto took a step back in surprise and gulped 'Me and my big mouth!'. He thought of an escape but, after giving it some thought, he sighed in defeat. "Guess the cat's out of the bag. Dad is… was the Fourth Hokage!" he pointed at the man.

"Wha?" Minato was surprised but continued "What do you mean 'was'?"

Naruto looked at the ground "Let me ask you what do you get when you combine one man, one loose tailed beast and one Shiki Fūin?"

Minato's eyes shot open before softening again "I see!"

"I don't get it!" Obito protested and earned a smack on the back of his head from Rin.

An eerie silence rested in the air before Naruto smiled again "Well he's alive now and that's all that matters! Now let's get going before I get really hungry!" he smirked.

His teammates got a chill going down their spine before bringing their hands together in a 'pretty please' fashion.

Minato smirked a little at the reaction before nodding and taking off together in the direction of Konoha.

The next morning the shinobi were approaching the village at breakneck speed.

"Yo, Izumo, why do we get to be the gate guards again? Seriously it's boring, nothing ever happens."

"Kotetsu, not again! Remember that we are guarding the whole of Konoha and as such it's the best job in the world."

"Whatever… I just wish that it wasn't so boring. I mean-"

Seven shinobi figures dropped down from the trees and walked casually towards the entrance. They all had hooded cloaks.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Izumo raised his hand as the hooded figures came close.

Three of them took off their hoods.

"Team seven returning from a successful mission!" the blond Gennin reported.

Kotetsu blinked twice "Hey there Naruto! Glad to see you back in one piece."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto puffed.

Izumo chuckled "Nothing kid, just that last time you went that far from the village you came back with two mist swordsmen as prisoners. Speaking of coming back with someone, who're your friends here?"

Naruto's expression got serious "Sorry guys, their id's are only for Hokage-Jijii to know right now!"

The two Chuunin were taken aback by this "But Naruto, you know that we can't allow anyone to pass without identifying them."

"As mission leader I declare their id's A-class secret for now as stated in article 867 of the Shinobi Law and Regulations guide." Naruto sighed.

The guards looked at each other before shrugging "Okay, but if something happens because of them it's your hide!"

"Trust me, something will happen!" Naruto smirked before motioning the rest to follow.

"Walking library strikes again!" Sasuke smirked.

"Why does he call Naruto 'walking library'?" Minato asked Hinata.

The girl giggled before saying "Well he has read every book and scroll available to him from the shinobi library and even more."

"You're kidding! What are you guys, twelve? There must be enough books in there to last three lifetimes." Rin shot out in surprise.

"Actually about five lifetimes and he knows every book by heart." Hinata smiled before continuing "He has such a huge chakra pool and such great control that he can create more than a thousand shadow clones which he uses to read memorize a book in record time."

"How can he use clones to do that?" Obito intervened.

His sensei answered "As you know Shadow Clones are special solid clones that can use chakra and do jutsu." The man paused a little to raise the suspension "But they have another ability that lets them transfer their memories to the original when dispelled and that makes them great for espionage and as you can see, for learning stuff but most Jounin can only manage a couple of them. To make more than a thousand would earn you legendary status by itself."

"Wow!" Obito exclaimed "No wonder he's your son!"

Minato just rubbed his nose bridge and blushed. The party then made their way in silence towards the Hokage Tower but on his way there the Jounin couldn't help but notice the glares that were coming his way. For a while he thought that it was because they looked strange in hoods but that would arouse curiosity not this kind of hatred and focused a little, realizing that it wasn't him that was the target of the villagers but his son Naruto.

He moved to the blond boy's side and tried to ask about it but Naruto held a hand in his front.

"_Not here. Don't worry, I'm used to it._" the boy whispered.

Minato was surprised but conformed to his wishes. They kept walking until they noticed a sight that made them shiver a little.

A man with gravity defying gray hair and dressed in the standard Jounin outfit was doing a strange dance-ritual in front of a poster that read 'Icha Icha Paradise, The movie'.

"What kind of a freak does an embarrassing dance like that in front of a poster?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, but I would light myself on fire with a Katon jutsu if I were him." Obito supported.

"For once I agree with you." the mini-scarecrow said to his teammate. "And why are we heading towards him?"

Sasuke who was hearing this couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke simply answered "Get that Katon ready."

"What?" the masked kid raised an eyebrow.

Naruto stealthily approached the man from behind. "Geez, could you tone your desires down a little, Kakashi-sensei?"

The man turned towards the blond and the world fell apart, at least for young Kakashi.

'Th-th-th-tha-that's m-m-me?' he stared as if the sky had fallen on him.

Obito was turning blue from keeping his breath to prevent laughter from coming up and Minato together with Rin were just shocked.

"Hmm… Naruto? I hear from Hokage-sama that you were on a C-rank. How did it go?" Kakashi elder brushed the scene away.

"Better than I expected. When did you return?" Naruto smiled.

"About three hours ago." the sensei responded.

"Weren't you supposed to return yesterday?" Sasuke intervened.

"Yeah, well you see, I got lost on the road of life." the scarecrow sr. eye-smiled.

Obito was thankful that he had his cloak on because he was inventing new shades of blue and purple. Minato and Rin had their backgrounds smashed by lightning and Kakashi was shocked out of any reaction.

'No! No! NO! Please stop me before I embarrass myself further!' the mini-me Kakashi was praying to whatever forces would listen to him.

Naruto just sighed "Kakashi-sensei you know that was one of your worst excuses ever." Young Kakashi's prayers went unheard. "You could have at least used that one where you forgot to set your your alarm." Naruto continued making mini-Kakashi to bury his head into his shoulders "Or that one where a lot of black cats crossed your path and you had to take the longer way round." Kakashi was turning blue from the embarrassment "Or even that one where you had to help an old lady with her shopping bags."

Mini-Kakashi's mind fell to pieces and he started foaming at the mouth. Obito was taking deep breaths and couldn't laugh due to the lack of oxygen.

Kakashi-sensei just eye-smiled "Yes, well I rotate them from time to time. Who are your friends?" he continued looking at the cloaked shinobi.

Naruto looked a little nervous but kept his cool "They are some guys who are returning to Konoha after a decade or so absence and are heading to see the Hokage. For some reasons they can't reveal their faces but if you come by the Hokage tower in fifteen minutes, maybe Jijii will give permission."

'Not truth, not lie. Great work son.' Minato praised inwardly.

Kakashi elder looked suspiciously to the four but after a few nervous moments he just shrugged and pulled out an orange book making his younger self mentally explode "Oh, well I guess I'll see you then! Gia-ne!" before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto checked the area to make sure but then gave a thumb up all clear.

Minato sighed '3…2…1…'

"BWHWOHAHAWOHAOAHOA! Can't HAHA… can't breathe… wohaha!" Obito shot out holding his stomach.

Rin and Minato kept silent but Naruto spoke up. "Why are you laughing?"

"Ha-ha, because *snort* he acts like ha-ha a very perverted bad version of wo-ha-ha me! He even uses the same excuses, my excuses!" Obito snickered loudly.

Sasuke smirked and came near a foaming Kakashi "Goukakyu or Karyuu Endan?" but got no response. "I think he broke down." he continued turning to Minato.

Naruto on the other hand frowned "Guys trust me when I say that Kakashi has a good reason to behave that way."

Kakashi snapped out of it and then rushed to Naruto stopping about two feet from the blond "Good reason? What reason could be good enough to behave like that? He, I, we oh never mind, this Kakashi is a walking infringement of the rules! He is like a fusion between me and Obito gone wrong!" the young Chuunin snapped.

Naruto got a little pissed and grabbed him by the chest of his t-shirt looking cold as ice "You don't know how right you are… yet!" the blond growled.

Kakashi frowned "What do you mean?"

"Not my place to say. But let me tell you this: 'Those who break the rules are trash…'" Naruto answered and Kakashi smirked "'But those who don't care about their comrades are far worse than trash!'" the blond continued.

Kakashi was taken aback by this statement but then frowned deeper and slapped Naruto's hands from his chest and placed his own on the boy's coat. "You say that comrades are worth more than rules, I can prove you wrong a thousand times sinc-"

"I think that the Konoha's White Fang was a true hero among heroes!" Kakashi lost his grip as his eyes shot wide open. Naruto continued "Everybody here thinks that! To sacrifice your honor and pride for your teammates is a very noble thing! You told me that you can prove your point? I can too! Watch!" Naruto then approached a passing Chuunin. "Excuse me, do you know about Konoha's White Fang?"

The man immediately smiled and looked up "Do I ever? He was a great hero and a mighty member of the Leaf on par if not surpassing the Sannin of that day. Too bad that war clouded the judgment of the village and its people, because there isn't a day they don't regret pushing him to suicide. I think that there is a memorial on top of the Hokage Mountain dedicated to him!"

Naruto smiled to and thanked the man before turning to Kakashi who was… crying.

"Hey, Kakashi…" Obito began but Minato put a hand in front of him.

"I... I'm not crying *sob*! A shinobi *sob* can't show emotion at any time! I just got something in my eyes!" Kakashi tried to defend his pride.

The blond Gennin slowly made his way to Kakashi putting a hand on his shoulder. "Too bad because it's okay to cry when you are happy. Shinobi are not tools, they are living, breathing humans, that has comrades that protect him and he wants to protect. That is the essence of the Will of Fire. To protect your precious ones and the things they love and care about."

Kakashi looked to him with eyes of admiration and his father had pride written all over his face.

"Now that the soap opera is over how about we go and give the old monkey a heart attack?" Naruto grinned and the others followed him and his example.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a good day. Ever since Naruto had told him to use Kage Bunshin to take care of paperwork he could finally enjoy his ever shortening life while his five clones ploughed through the dreaded cellulose born demon while he drank his coffee and giggled as he turned the pages on his orange book.

Just as he was nearing a good part there was a knock on his door.

'If it's not Naruto, important or outstanding, I'm going to use the one who knocked as target practice!' Hiruzen growled before answering "Yes! Come in!"

"Hey Jijii!"

"Hey there Naruto, how was your team's first solo mission without your sensei?" Hiruzen chirped, happy to see his grandson figure safe and sound.

"Nearly perfect Jijii, here's the scroll!" Naruto smiled before tossing the thing to the Hokage who expertly grabbed it. "Jijii there is something else." Naruto became serious which meant that it WAS serious. Sarutobi immediately moved his attention to the boy.

"What is it Naruto?"

"It's best if I show you in private." the blond cued the Hokage to shoo his ANBU from the room which he did.

"Now what's wrong?" Hiruzen got worried.

"Brace yourself okay?" said the boy as he made his way to the man's side. He reached over to his ear and began whispering something. Hiruzen's frown went to a smile before his eyes blasted open.

"Naruto! Th-that's impossible! Are you sure it isn't a genjutsu?" the old Kage stuttered.

"Jijii you know that I'm immune to genjutsu." Naruto defended his claim. "Should I let them in?" he smirked and Hiruzen nodded furiously. The boy closed his eyes for a few seconds before the door opened and in came his team together with a couple of hooded figures.

As soon as everybody was in, the door closed again and Naruto seal-less activated Keeper of Secrets earning another awe look from the younger cloaked shinobi and a mixture of surprise and pride from the taller one.

"Thank you Naruto! Now, are you really-" Hiruzen started but was silenced when they took off their hoods to reveal team Minato as they were seventeen years ago.

"Hello Hokage-sama!" Minato greeted in his usual Jounin fashion that would change as he made Hokage.

Hiruzen had tears in his eyes as he rose from his seat "Excuse my actions but I must make sure this is real." He put his hands in the concentration seal and yelled 'KAI!' from the top of his lungs but the image didn't change. "It really is you!" he started shivering.

"Yes it is! I have to say the years have been kind Hokage-sama!" Minato smiled.

Hiruzen let out a small chuckle as he dried his tears but then a small fear swept through him. "How much did Naruto inform you?"

The Jounin smiled softly before saying "Not much except that he is incredibly strong, the current Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi which he refers to as Kurama-nii-san and Kushina and my son. Which reminds me, where is Kushina?" Minato casually asked but was met by an eerie silence. Hiruzen didn't know what to say but fortunately was saved by… Naruto.

"She died protecting me from Kurama dad when he tried to kill me so he could go free. She died a hero!" Naruto smiled but his eyes were full of sadness.

"So in this time you are an orphan." Obito casually asked but was answered with a fist from Rin that sent him flying into the Hokage's desk and landed on an office supply that propelled the old man's cup of coffee directly towards Naruto, spilling the contents on his shirt and having him yell out "Hooot! Hot! Hot!" while waving his hands around like a crazy chicken.

"Sorry!" the girl quickly jumped "Obito you can't ask people questions like that so casually! Look what you made me do!" she turned to her teammate while undressing Naruto of his shirt. "I'm a medic so let me take a look at that burn!" she smiled at the blond but gasped as she managed to open his dragon-shirt. "Oh Kami!" she let out.

"What?" Kakashi, Minato and Hiruzen puzzled.

She didn't answer them but turned to Naruto "Where did you get these scars?" asking as she removed his shirt completely with Hinata moving in to help her heal the burn.

Naruto didn't answer her as she discovered layer, after layer of faded and nearly faded scars, gasping with each one. "Kami! You look like a doll that has been chewed up by a dog and then patched back together!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto sulked a little bit trying to remove the tension and to avert her concentration from his body, failing miserably at both.

"You know what I mean! Judging by these scars, I am surprised you can even move, much less be a powerful shinobi! I mean these scars look at least five years old and only very severe injuries could have caused them." Rin scolded him, making Minato worry and move down to inspect them himself making the Jounin pale at the number and diversity of them.

"Naruto, how did you get those scars?" Minato asked.

The blond boy sighed and answered "How else can you get scars? I got hurt!"

"Naruto! That is not an answer!" the Jounin frowned. "Now who gave you those scars?"

"Look I don't mean to be rude but the ones who did are forgiven and forgotten, and maybe dead as well and so just drop it okay?" Naruto snapped back.

"Naruto!" Hinata snapped at him and got him worried, she never does that to him "He is just worried about you!" she scolded the blond.

Naruto sighed as the girls finished healing his superficial burn. "I know Hinata-chan and I'm sorry but I'm just tired to remember how it was before… before I met you and Haruko-san. I don't want or need any pity from anyone, though I do understand that I was not exactly courteous right now, so if you want to tell them, do it but I'm out of here. Love you!" he gave her a peck on the cheek before Hiraishining out of the office.

"He just dumped the mission report responsibility on me… again." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Well, now that he gave you permission, would you mind telling us why his body is like that?" Minato looked at the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata took a good look at him before turning away, sad eyes glued to her angelic face. "If I had to sum it down it would be like he told me once that 'hatred destroys one's heart' but if you had to blame someone, it would be an unknown masked man … and you, though Naruto-kun would never admit the later even if he was boiled alive."

Minato's eyes shot open "M-me? Why?"

The raven-haired girl sighed "Because when you sealed the Kyuubi, it wasn't in a secure uninhabited place, it was right here in Konkoha."

"And?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Minato, that night the Kyuubi attacked the village under the effect of the masked man's powerful genjutsu." Hiruzen cringed as he interrupted. "The loss of life was tremendous, and we are still recovering personal items that were buried under the Bijuu's trampling."

"That still doesn't explain why he is like that, unless he was hurt by the Kyuubi himself." Minato opened his arms to make a point.

Hiruzen clenched his pipe in hand, cracking it a little. "Not by the Kyuubi, but by the ignorant villagers."

"WHAT?" Minato, Rin and Kakashi shouted at the same time.

The old Kage dropped his chin low so that his face was hidden but his shoulders were trembling "The villagers were blinded by pain and hatred because they lost so many loved ones and because of that they didn't understand the difference between the container and the contained. His birthmarks on his cheeks only added fuel to the fire. They began to ruthlessly hunt him down with every occasion. I took action and tried to prevent this under penalty of death and for a while it worked but when alcohol was added to the mix, it only took a spark for it to go to hell in a basket, or in these cases one inebriated shinobi to gather a mob."

Obito stepped forward "'Cases'?"

"It happened every two to three weeks though I would usually disperse them before they did serious damage but over the years it piled up resulting in what you saw earlier." Hiruzen answered.

"Y-years? Since when did he suffer these abuses?" Kakashi took the stand.

Sarutobi paused a little before sighing "Ever since information leaked that he was the Jinchuriki, that means ever since he was three months old. I had to change seven orphanage caretakers."

"Orphanage? Didn't anyone adopt him? I mean after all, he is the son of a Kage." Rin intervened.

"There were complications." Sasuke began explaining "Konoha's political situation prevented him from being adopted into a clan because of their secret techniques and kekkei genkai."

"But what about the civilians and regular shinobi?" the girl objected.

"Many of them lost a family member, not to mention their beloved Yondaime Hokage against the Kyuubi and for the reasons stated earlier, they now considered Naruto as the guilty one." Hiruzen began again. "None of them would take 'the demon child'." Hiruzen growled the last two words as if he was blaming himself for his village's stupidity. But all of a sudden, the old man's face lightened up "That is until, at five years of age, Naruto was taken in by the Hyuuga, because of a certain 'byproduct' of the Bijuu's influence on his chakra allowed him to learn their prized techniques. Not to mention the fact that he managed to figure out one of the most powerful ones on his own and use it to stop a Jounin kidnapper from Kumo."

Everybody slightly smiled, except Minato who interrupted their 'celebration' "So, Hokage-sama, you are saying that Naruto suffered in his most tender years of life such abuse that would make a seasoned Jounin loose his mind?"

The emotionless tone used was enough to send a very long lasting chill down the spine of everyone present in the room. "Are you to tell me that your most trusted agents, the ANBU, were, for the most part, traitors?" the blond continued with a tone that implied authority more than a Jounin could produce. It was almost father-like.

The man looked to the ground with a gaze full of regret. "I'm sorry Minato! I failed you and Kushina!" he apologized, hoping, no, praying for anything to happen but to his disappointment, the blond Jounin stood still with a professional look etched on his very being.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to Hokage-sama." Minato answered but the cold image never left his body. "If anyone is to blame is, by this story's recounts, me. When in this timeline I became a father, I should have foreseen this happening so you have nothing to blame yourself for but, I have to ask something."

"Yes?" Hiruzen's curiosity peaked.

"How come I named him Fishcake? I mean I love ramen but still." he put on a silly look and everyone face-planted. He asked this both out of curiosity and to ease the tension in the room but his mind was going a mile a minute and never left his serious mode.

Hiruzen laughed weakly before answering "You named him after the main character in Jiraya's first book, 'The tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja'!"

Minato's eyelids raised themselves in surprise "So that means I made Jiraya his godfather!"

Hiruzen then truly smiled "Yes you did and I remember he was quite happy!". The smile faded when he realized his mistake.

"Where is he?" Minato growled.

Everybody in the room felt the temperature drop a few degrees as the man spoke. Hiruzen was silent as he thought of a way out but found none "He-, he is on a mission right now."

The blond Jounin closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Let me rephrase that. Where was he when Naruto was suffering?" Minato spat out the last part like it was something disgusting.

"He was keeping external threats from reaching Naruto, like Iwa which hates you with a passion!" the Hokage tried to mend the situation.

"Really? And what about internal threats? Why didn't he bother to check on-? Wait! It was you, wasn't it? You told him that Naruto was fine!" Minato didn't break his professional appearance but inside he was boiling. Not only because Naruto was his son, no, he was just getting used to the idea. He was downright pissed at his sensei's stupidity and the fact that Naruto grew up in an orphanage. But why? Minato had friends, good ones that he could trust yet none of them were near the boy when he was young except Hiruzen.

True, the threats were there and if a whole ninja village was on a vengeance quest against him, it would have been best to keep a low profile but still, to grow up so alone under those gazes…

It brought a slow shiver on the man's spine as he remembered the stares and they weren't even directed at him.

"True, he is the current Jinchuriki but still, the first time he was subjected to those… horrors should have been ample warning that Konoha was just as much as a threat. Why didn't you let the boy stay with someone who I trusted, like Kakashi? He may have been young and raising Naruto would have been hard on both of them, but judging from what I heard just now, it would have been a picnic compared to the orphanage. Right?" Minato analyzed, turning to the masked Chuunin next to him who nodded.

The old man sighed in regret "It would have been too obvious of a connection. He is like a clone of your younger self if you take away the whisker marks and having him stay with someone of high profile would've been like painting a bullseye on his back."

"And yet you left him to bare the hatred of the village when he should have been growing up with dreams. You let my sensei abandon him to the whims of the ones you swore to guide." the blond Jounin began to show a little emotion.

"Minato, I-"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Must be Kakashi-sensei. Naruto-kun told him to meet us here." Hinata claimed and the rest nodded.

Team Minato covered their heads with their hoods and the Jounin nodded to the Hokage who sent a pulse to deactivate Naruto's privacy seal.

"Come in!" the Kage ushered.

A click and a screech later and the cyclopean Jounin entered the room but not before peeking in and earning a few sweat-drops.

"Umm, did I come at a bad time?" the man eye-smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"No sensei, you just came forty-five minutes late." Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah, well you see I had to help an old lady with her bags and-" Kakashi began explaining until he noticed a hand motion from the Hokage signaling him to stop.

Hiruzen then breezed through hand-signs faster than Sasuke could and set up his own privacy seal again.

"I take it this is serious then?" Kakashi Sr. stiffened.

"As serious as it can get." one of the cloaked boys answered with a voice that seemed all too familiar to the man. "That is if you or I can lay off the lame excuses and get some real work done."

"Teme! If my excuses are so lame then how come 'you' are using them?" the other cloaked boy snapped at the first.

The other just scoffed "I don't know what you're talking about as I clearly haven't said anything of the sort, baka."

"LIAR! 'You' just did so!" he retorted pointing at the man.

The scene was very confusing for the one-eyed scarecrow as he listened to the, oh so familiar, voices with a tinge of concern.

"Enough!" the hooded man commanded with such authority that even Kakashi Sr. was standing in attention as if he was drilled into it.

'T-that voice! No! It can't be!' Kakashi Sr. took a cautious step forward asking "Just who are you?"

He expected anger, evasion even a runaway but he wasn't prepared for the chuckles that followed his question.

"Man, I really must be old now since you forgot my voice teme!" one of the hooded boys laughed making Kakashi Sr. back away a step.

"No! I-Impossible!" the scarecrow sr. stuttered.

"I'm afraid that it is possible and it has happened, much to my regret." the other boy sighed before removing his hood.

Kakashi sr. was now against the wall, his senses sharp, trying to detect any genjutsu but found none. The only thing that stopped him from reaching to his hitai-ate for the Sharingan was the fact that he was petrified by the thought of who the other two were.

"Told you ya would freeze up!" the other boy pulled his hood to reveal Obito who was grinning ear to ear.

"And like I said, I have no idea what you are talking about as I am right here and he is there." Kakashi Jr. growled a little.

The older Kakashi finally got a little of his bearings set when he turned to the Hokage with something a little less then malice but more than hatred.

"Hokage-sama, is this some kind of punishment for being late most of the times or some kind of sick joke?"

The Kage didn't get to answer before the last hooded shinobi revealed himself.

"If it is Kakashi, know that I'm not amused at all!" Minato explained with a cold, almost ruthless voice.

"S-s-sensei?" Kakashi sr. barely made it between his puffs as he was hyperventilating.

Obito stepped forward "Hey, what's up man? Why ya acting like you just seen a ghost? I mean I know that Minato-sensei is supposed to be dead at this time but you just refuse to believe we are really here." he said with a toothy smile but was taken aback when KI poured out of the gray-haired man.

"Hokage-sama, please explain or these impostors will be on the wrong end of a Raikiri!" the man turned to Hiruzen while sparks flew out of his hand but seemed more like excess static electricity.

"Kakashi-sensei calm down and we will get to that!" Hinata grabbed the man's attention when he raised his eyebrow.

"A time travel accident sensei." Sasuke explained making the man worry again.

"Impossible! Time travel is just a bedtime story. It is just not possible to make a jutsu that could do that! It's-"

"Very possible under the right conditions sensei!" a voice interrupted them and they all turned to the source of it to find Naruto leaning against a wall looking not all that happy but far from angry.

"Naruto-kun, I thought you left." Hinata rushed to his side and cuddled a bit on his chest making him smile.

"And I came back as I figured that it would be the right time that Kakashi-sensei walked in and you would be finished with my life before my real life." he said stroking the girl's back.

Minato took a step forward "Naruto, I-"

Naruto held up a hand that read 'stop!' "If you want to pity me, don't! I need pity as much as a stomach ache. If you want to apologize, well apology accepted and just so you know, I probably would have done the same! And finally, if you want to say that you will make it up to me, then I will take you on your offer but will not force you to do so, dad!" he smiled making them smile back but the adults hid a tinge of shame that came to them when they compared, virtually the whole village to the kid.

"Now I owe Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-sama an explanation!" he sighed. This will be a long day.

*End of part I*

A/N: As I promised I will give you the short version.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki – strong, confident, wise, intelligent. The leader of the Gennin trio even if he doesn't admit it himself.

He is working to follow in his father's footsteps and become a space-time warrior.

His chakra control is off the scale and is good enough to be considered a first in history. His chakra pools by itself would be considered inhuman but thanks to him being a Jinchuriki and budy-budy with his Bijuu he can be considered a monster from this point of view.

Because of the Kyuubi (Kurama) his chakra is a lot more potent and carries a few other properties with it like an innate vibration.

Having been working out since the age of five and because of the Kyuubi's regenerative powers, he is now just a level below Maito Guy in physical terms.

Sealing level: Battle-Expert. Can create most seals with his chakra rather than Ink but they do not last a long time. He can use ink tools and his calligraphy is legendary from practicing with Shadow Clones since muscle-memory is a mental process. Is well on his way to becoming Seal Master and then Seal Lord. Can also break-down and analyze most seals.

Ninjutsu level: Tokubetsu Jounin. His most proficient jutsu of this class is his Shadow Clones and Multi Shadow Clones. He mastered elemental manipulation on all the elements to what his own body nature could support with wind being his affinity. He knows a few C and D-class techniques besides the academy jutsu but he usually sticks to Jikuukan (space-time) jutsu and pure bursts of raw chakra and elemental chakra. His potent chakra also makes them easier to use and a lot more deadly.

Genjutsu level: Unclassifiable. Immune to all known forms of genjutsu but no skills whatsoever at casting them.

Taijutsu level: Jounin. Master in all but name in the Juken style. His chakra made it difficult for him to use the style other than for quick take downs or for defense. He created his own style based on it called Ryuusei (Spirit Style) in which you reduce your defenses to a level that you dodge or deflect a blow at the last possible moment. Can also use chakra enhanced strikes that are very powerful (but different from Tsunade's).

Kenjutsu level: Master. He is able to use many sword styles but usually prefers highly defensive ones because of his Juken habits. Invented his own style called the Seikuuken (Control of the Air Sphere) where basically, he deflects anything that gets inside his attack radius and uses that for staging quick counters.

Medical level: Master: Having studied a lot on the subject and having near godly control over his chakra he could easily overtake Tsunade as the world's leading medic-nin if he had experience. Pioneering a lot of medical procedures, he won the attention of doctor Mamoru and together they soared through the medic-nin ranks earning the top two positions in the Konoha's hospital system. Naruto's position is only made known to hospital staff and certain trusted individuals making it a B-class secret.

Has Ranpu chakra abilities that give him control over electromagnetic radiation and a little extra like purification abilities and immunity to poison besides other things that I will think of.

His signature techniques with this ability are:

The 'Shinsougan', is a form of ocular jutsu. This works by flooding his eyes with his Ranpu chakra giving them the ability to detect all forms of EM radiation and with greater control he is able to select the different wavelengths he is able to detect as well as increasing the radius. This is not a kekkei genkai as his eyes are still normal eyes. Unlike Kekkei Genkais, the limit to which he can expand these abilities is not based on predefined gene code but on the quantity of chakra he uses. He could see inside the Kazekage's bedroom if he wanted to but such a feat would be like french-kissing the Shinigami (He would probably die from chakra exhaustion)

The 'Soujin Seishin', is a form of mental jutsu. It works by sending Ranpu chakra to his brain to 'purify' thought processes. This gives him heightened mental clarity and a greater ability to solve problems. The combat ability of this jutsu is that it can increase temporal perception as well, giving him a 'slow motion' view of the world to a maximum of 1 to 500 ratio (1 sec ~= 8.4 minutes). Any higher than that and he risks getting a seizure since the body cannot follow the senses and will 'short-circuit' itself out. As a bonus it removes the mental strain of dispelling large numbers of clones at once.

The 'Kagamiiki', is a form of body jutsu. Discovered by accident, this jutsu can be used to cover yourself with Ranpu chakra and make it bend light around you making you invisible. Thanks to his chakra's special properties, Naruto can use this as a coating and does not have to constantly supply it with energy making it a very good infiltration jutsu as not even the best chakra sensors can detect the boy when there is no chakra spike or usage.

Sasuke Uchiha- strong, smart, kind, arrogant when not in battle. Naruto's rival and best friend. Considered a genius like his brother, he seeks revenge against those who have wronged his family but more so he wishes to protect his remaining family and his dear friends. Awakened the Sharingan at an early age with the help of his rival Naruto and is now highly proficient in using it.

Sealing level: User. Has been taught by Naruto how to make his own sealing scrolls (and how to use them) and exploding tags but nothing else

Ninjutsu level: Jounin. Excellent chakra control and a decent arsenal of Fire and Lightning jutsu make him a deadly foe to mess with.

Genjutsu level: mid-Chuunin. Basic use of genjutsu though a small arsenal means that you have to be afraid of this part only if he decides to use the Sharingan.

Taijutsu level: Jounin: Sharingan enhanced taijutsu coupled with years of grueling physical workout and special thread bands like his teammates' make him a worthy foe to anyone in his path.

Hinata Hyuuga – strong, kind, intelligent, compassionate

The Hyuuga heiress, she is a bit of a hard nut to crack. She appears as shy and as being much too kind for a shinobi. That is what the enemy usually thinks and it is the last thing they do as she strikes their vitals with a Juken move.

Sealing level: User. Has been taught by Naruto how to make her own sealing scrolls (and how to use them) and exploding tags but nothing else.

Ninjutsu level: low-Gennin: Knows a few basic elemental camping jutsu besides the academy ones. She does not wish to pursue this path.

Genjutsu level: low-Chuunin: Has knowledge of a few basic ones but does not really pursue this ninja art either. Byakugan offers partial immunity to genjutsu.

Taijutsu level: elite-Jounin: Stronger in hand-to-hand combat than her two teammates she can kill you before you even know what's going on using only a finger. While she may only be a Juken expert at best, she has mastered Naruto's creation the Ryuusei and thanks to her natural flexibility she is able to use it to its full potential, even more so than its creator.

Medical level: Entry level Apprentice. She has just started learning medical jutsu under Naruto's guide but shows great talent and will to learn.


End file.
